


The Occurrance

by sheepsan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsan/pseuds/sheepsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina is a good parent. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Occurrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [promises (kept)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kept/gifts).



> Written as a commission piece for sunshinecitadel on flight rising! The prompt was a Naruto fic set in a modern day. 
> 
> A thousand apologies for taking so long! Hope you like it! c:

The phone rings, jarringly loud above the whirring of her overworked laptop. Kushina purses her lips and glares balefully at it, finger tapping a rapid beat against the polished mahogany of her office desk.

"Mrs. Uzumaki?" comes the voice of her secretary from the intercom. "There's a call for you. It's from—"

Kushina doesn't bother listening to the rest of the sentence. She yanks the phone up and snarls a quick: "What."

There's a static pause, the person on the other end clearly at a loss. Then, there's a short cough. Kushina would recognize that same phlegm, tobacco-ruined cough anywhere.

"Old man!" she says cheerfully, bad mood instantly gone. "What can I do for you? Up for a lunchtime chat?"

"Not this time, Kushina," Sarutobi says, voice dry. "It's Naruto."

Kushina's eyebrows shoot up, and she straightens. "What? What happened? If anything happened to my boy I'll beat it up!"

There's a deep sigh from the other end, and Kushina can almost see the Sarutobi rubbing his temples to stave off his coming headache.

"Naruto was the one who initiated the fight, actually. Against Sasuke."

Kushina leans back again, humming noncommittally. "Mikoto's little boy, huh? I'll bet he deserved it, that snooty little brat."

"Sasuke's arm broke, and his father is looking to press charges," Sarutobi adds.

Scoffing, Kushina says, "I'm a lawyer! I can handle that bastard any day! In fact, show me—"

"As it is, I'd like you to come and pick him up," he says. "Please."

That last part has her reluctantly sighing, and she bites out a, "...Fine. I'll be there in ten."

She had been looking for a reason to take an impromptu break anyway. Kushina snatches up her bag and pushes her heavy door open. Her secretary looks up in mild surprise.

"Where are you going? You have a meeting in twenty minutes!"

"Stall for me!" Kushina calls as she speed walks past and rounds the corner to the elevator.

"Mrs. Uzumaki!" comes the desperate cry of her secretary. Kushina sends her a silent apology as she escapes into the just opened elevator and pushes the down button five times.

By the time she gets to the high school office, Minato is already there, with Naruto sitting sulking beside him.

"Hi dear," Kushina chimes as she swings inside, leaning down to press a quick kiss on Minato's lips. She then places one on Naruto's temple.

"Mom," he complains. "Not at school!"

She ignores that complaint, and sits on the other side of Naruto. Kushina then crosses her legs, straightens her back, and puts on her Lawyer Face.

"Now," she says,"what exactly happened with this fight?"

Sarutobi gives a deep sigh at that, and from the way his fingers are twitching, it's clear that he wants a cigarette.

"It happened at lunch just a couple minutes ago. From witnesses, Sasuke apparently made comments about Naruto's current academic position in class and then Naruto threw the first punch."

Kushina purses her lips thoughtfully. She can work with this. Sarutobi gives her a dry look, as if he knows exactly what she's thinking. It is in fact the exact same look he gave her every single time she got in trouble for beating up bullies in the playground in her high school days. Seeing it now is almost nostalgic.

"As I said on the phone earlier," he says. "Sasuke's father wants to press charges against Naruto. But. He says he'll drop it if Naruto personally apologizes for his actions."

Naruto bristles at that. "No way! I'm not gonna do it!"

From the corner of her eye, Kushina sees Minato lay a calming hand down on Naruto's head.

"He'll do it," he says to Sarutobi.

Naruto shoots him an injured look, and now its Kushina's turn to bristle.

"Minato!" she exclaims. "It wasn't his fault and you're expecting him to apologize for it?"

He sends her a look over Naruto's head, and she can tell he's just as upset as she is. He's just better at hiding it, is all.

Kushina backs down.

Minato faces Sarutobi. "He'll apologize for gravely injuring a fellow classmate, but on the condition that Sasuke takes back his comments and apologizes for them as well. Is that clear?"

Sarutobi's fingers twitches again, and Kushina can tell he's definitely craving a cigarette now.

"All right," he finally concedes. He pages his secretary to call in Sasuke and his parents.

As soon as the three of them enter the office, Naruto hunches defensively into himself, glaring at Sasuke. Kushina notes the brief, guilty glance at the wrist Sasuke is cradling gingerly in his right hand.

"Mikoto!" Kushina greets, standing to give her friend a hug. She gets a tiny smile in return.

Minato rises to give Fugaku a firm handshake, but is met with a disdainful glance instead.

"Top of the class, and now, what? A pandering housewife?"

Kushina's hand twitches, wanting nothing more than to shake him until his head is straight again.

Minato doesn't let it bother him though, simply retracting his hand. "Good to see you too," he says wryly.

Fugaku narrows his eyes, turning abruptly to the old man with a, "So? Are we getting an apology, or do we have to take this to the legal agencies?"

Sarutobi doesn't back down. "Naruto will apologize, on the condition that Sasuke apologizes as well," he says in a level voice.

Fugaku opens to mouth to yell angrily, Kushina's sure. Thankfully for all of them, Mikoto cuts in before he can.

"That will be fine," she says, looking down at her son. "Right, Sasuke?"

He looks towards the ground, and very reluctantly nods.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbles.

Fugaku looks like he's having a cross between a heart attack and a full body twitch. Kushina smiles sweetly at him, before giving Naruto an encouraging nod.

Naruto hops up to his feet, scuffing his shoes against the floor for several seconds. When he speaks, it comes in a rush.

"I'm really sorry I only meant to punch you in the face a little I didn't think it'd break your arm please don't sue me!"

Sasuke blinks at the onslaught. "I, uh— apology accepted."

Mikoto beams proudly. Kushina ruffles Naruto's head. Fugaku scowls.

Sarutobi smiles at all of them. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"


End file.
